


Tears

by mintbearjr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, just trying to cheer Hajime up even a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbearjr/pseuds/mintbearjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijoh's loss filled you with sorrow, but seeing Iwaizumi's face after? It was heartbreaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this on my phone some time around four in the morning after I saw the new episode and I can't remember writing it at all??? I haven't edited it further to kind of preserve whatever mind set I was in at the time this was written... I know I definetly wanted to cheer Hajime up after seeing him cry like that so I guess that's how this happened

You sat there frozen in place, breath caught in your throat.

Oikawa served across the court to Iwaizumi and fell down pretty hard on the judge tables. You caught him try to get up using his bad knee and he slip back under himself. It was just a split second movement but you knew he'd be in pain from it once his adrenaline rush passed. Your eyes flew back to Iwaizumi when you were sure Oikawa was back on his feet. Seijoh's whole crowd of cheering fans were too caught in the moment to cheer. The court fell dead quiet as the ball connected with Iwaizumi's hand. You didn't even have time to process that someone received Iwaizumi's spike before Karasuno was about to attack back.

And then, it was over...

Cheers erupted from the crows' side of the court and you didn't realize you will still holding your breath until you gasped for air. Standing up and letting tears fall from your eyes, you looked down over the balcony at your classmates. You already felt so moved by the loss, but you locked eyes with Iwaizumi for a brief moment and, seeing his sorrow, his guilt, it broke you. You couldn't even see through your tears now and you could hardly breath through your raw throat.

You hadn't even realized how distraught you much have looked until a few of your friends were around you, tears also in their eyes, consoling you. It took a bit for you to get your breathing even and your friends led you outside so you could all head home before it got too late. After reassuring your friends that you'd be fine and that you'd text at least one of them should you need anything, you all parted ways. You really gave them a bit of a scare with how much the loss had effected you. It made you feel at least a little better knowing that they were worried about you more than they cared about the match.

As you turned to walk in the direction of your home, you saw Sejioh's bus still parked in the lot, with some of the team surrounding the outside. You decided you might as well go over and say something, anything to the guys since you had the chance. However, nervousness struck you as you saw the bloodshot eyes of those who turned toward you when you reached the group. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

"Ah, (f/n)! What a surprise!" Oikawa approached you, the fake grin you expected to see was covering up the sorrow you knew was underneath, and his arm draped around your shoulders. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, uh..." You should have had a plan before you waltzed over here... Without thinking too much into it, you said the first thing you could remember. "I saw you try to get up on your bad knee. I wanted to know if you hurt it more."

Oikawa's facade broke for a second as his face began to pale. A squeal came from his throat and he put his hand over your mouth, pushing you back away from the team. "Oh, hahahaha! (f/n), you're so funny!" He put that fake grin back on. "Now, come on! It's late! Shouldn't you be heading home?" Oikawa's attempts to get out of the wrath of his teammates by pushing you away were in vain.

"What did they say, Oikawa?" You didn't need to look behind you to see the anger on Iwaizumi's face. You could feel the dark aura radiating off of him as he came closer. A yelp came from Oikawa again as Iwaizumi's hand clamped down on the captain's shoulder. 

In Oikawa's panic, you moved his hand off your mouth and spoke to Iwaizumi. "That last toss he gave to you, he landed into the tables." You locked eyes with the ace then, seeing the worry that was under the anger. "He tried to get up using his bad knee at first. I thought he might not have said anything." Oikawa quickly let go of you and made a run for it for the safety of the bus, but he was half limping his way there. Matsukawa and Hanamaki grabbed him before he could make it. 

"You're not getting away without me yelling at you yet, asshole!" Iwaizumi yelled to the captain before turning his gaze back to you. "Hey, uh, thanks for bringing that up..." 

"N-no problem!" You stuttered out a bit louder than you'd like. "I know he doesn't take the best care of himself, but at least the team does." Seeing the grateful smile Iwaizumi shot at you, you were filled you with some confidence. "and um, I just wanted to say to you, even if it doesn't mean much coming from me, I think you did amazing today, Iwaizumi!" You regretted the words the moment they left your lips; you felt bad saying anything when you saw how Iwaizumi reacted to the words. 

"Thank you, but..." His face grew dark and he looked down at the ground, clenching his fists. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the first and second years getting onto the bus with the coaches. "I do not deserve your praise..." You wanted to cry again seeing him like this. 

"Iwaizumi, you are more than deserving. Honestly, I've never been so awestruck watching Seijoh play before today. You guys were all just so awesome!" Something came over you when you reached forward and grabbed his hands in yours, but he didn't pull away from you. He looked up in surprise and you greeting him with the warmest smile you could muster. "I always love seeing your spikes and the moves you made today were some of your best!" A few more moments of just holding his hands to reassure him and you began to feel a wetness on your cheeks. Letting go of one of his hands to wipe at your eyes, you felt a small laugh leave your throat. "Sorry, I really have no place to be crying here, huh?" He was still giving you a huge blank stare. "Well, I should head home. I'm holding you and your bus up. Besides, you have a dumb captain to scold." He was still gaping at you like a fish out of water when you let go of his hand and waved goodbye to him and the other third years. "You four all still have my number, right? Text me if you need any extra cheering up!" Seeing the four of your classmates all nodding in some way, you turned away with another wave. "Hopefully, I'll see you guys in class tomorrow!"

You walked towards home, leaving a fish out of water Iwaizumi, a Makki and Matsun that were smirking to hide their sorrow, and an Oikawa that was in a lot physical pain and hoping he could get out of being yelled at for it. The sky was orange when you left you friends, but now the world looked covered in a blanket of lilac.

It was the littlest things that made the night seem better. Your tears before were from distress, but now the tears on your face were from the hope in you that Iwaizumi would feel happier soon.


End file.
